


You lost Me

by Blackstarling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And lot of other stuff, F/M, M/M, Merlin can Sing, noble arthur, noble merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarling/pseuds/Blackstarling
Summary: Merlin finds Arthur cheating on him with Vivian, now 6 month later the see eachother for the first time- Merlin sings a song.
I´m not go at this ^^





	You lost Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and i haven´t written in a long time so please be kind. This doens´t have a beta so all the mistake ( lot I know) are all mine.

A Friday night and the group was at their local pub waiting for Merlin to perform. It was their tradition. Every Friday night it was karaoke night and Merlin would sing a song.  
“ You thing he will show up?” Leon asked looking around, he wasn’t sure if Arthur would appear. After the brake up between him and Merlin the blonde was avoiding them, not wanting to see Merlin.  
“ Yes he will I made sure of it, made Sofia clear everything out of his agenda so that he could come.” Morgana was also looking around, her brother was running late and something told her that when he arrived it would be a show.  
And what a show it was, not one minute late and her brother was walking into the pub with a pretty blonde chick on his arm.  
“ Oh god, don’t tell me that is her.” Gwen couldn’t believe it, how could he do something like that. Bringing the girl with whom he cheated on Merlin with to the pub.  
“ I will kill him that bastard.”  
“ No you wont Gwaine, leave it to me.” Morgana muttered darkly. She would skin that bastard alive but for now she would act nice. And it seems that everybody but Gwaine had the same thought because as soon as Arthur approach their booth, everybody but Gwaine gave the pair the best fake smile they could do.  
“ Sorry that I’m late but had to pick up this beauty at her house.” He said smiling to the woman.  
“ It´s okay, Merlin will come out at any minute now.” Morgana responded given Arthur such a sweet smile that made him shiver. He knew that as soon as this was over he would be hearing from all of them. 

Merlin was nervous and he didn’t know why, after all he did this every Friday, which drove his father mad because a a person of his status shouldn’t be doing something like this. But he didn´t care because it was the only way that he could forget for a moment who he was and what he was living through in that moment.  
Taking a last calming breath he went out and onto too the little stage. He smile at the crowd in front of him and then searched for his friend. He smiled at them too but it felt of his face as soon as he saw Arthur and that woman sitting with his friend.  
For a moment he was about to run of the stage but decided against it. This was his moment and that cheating bastard wouldn´t ruin it. 

“Hello everybody, so as you know I´m Merlin and I´m here to sing a song for you. I had a song planed for today but know I think I will change it.” He said to the crowd they were smiling at him which made him fell proud. “ I will sing a song by Christina Aguilera called “You lost me”.”  
Smiling one last time he sat down and started to play the piano.

 

“I am done, smoking gun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone  
She has won, now it's no fun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone.”

Merlin voice started to sweet, caring to the crowd who sat still listening in awe. He sounded amazing. 

“And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself”

He started to search his friend again, settling his eyes on one particular person, Arthur who was starring back at him. All of their friend were watching them. Gwen was even starting to get a littler emotional.  
Letting a little of his emotion flow into his voice he continued to sing. Not taking his eye of Arthur.

“I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me”

The crowd was still, nobody dare to said something. It was all so raw the emotion in the voice of Merlin made then feel the hurt and pain he was feeling. He was telling them his story.  
At the table Arthur was starting to feel everything he wanted to suppress. He didn’t want to feel he had too much of that already and yet he couldn´t help himself every single emotion was coming to the surface. He didn´t need to take his eyes of Merlin to know that his friend where watching him with petty on their face.

“ And we tried, oh how we cried  
We lost ourselves, the love has died  
And though we tried you can't deny  
We're left as shells, we lost the fight”

Merlin voice carried on, only getting stronger. At some point he just let go and every emotion started to show in his voice. When he started to sing the refrain again he looked away form Arthur knowing the at if not he would start to cry, and he was sick of crying. Also the emotions that were starting to flick through Arthur face were distracting. Not even when Merlin confronted him about him cheating on him he showed this many emotion. 

“Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
But you chose lust when you deceived me  
And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
How can I ever trust you again?”

For this part Merlin found Arthur eyes again, he wanted him to know what he had done to him. He did´t know if he could trust anybody again like he once trusted the blonde. He had love him fiercely and still does. But its like the song said Arthur had chosen lust over him. He had try to apologise so many time had even bag for Merlin not to go but at the end it really was too late.

“I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me “

Merlin ended the song with a soft singing trying to hide the fact that he started to cry. And he was not only one. A few woman and even some man in the audience were crying. Morgana and Gwen were looking at Arthur sharing his tear. It was the first time Morgana has seen her brother cry in a long time. Vivian was also watching the blonde it was clear to her how much he still loved Merlin, but he was stubborn and wouldn´t admit it which worked for her, after she hoped to one day marry Arthur.  
A cross the room Merlin was leaving the stage he wouldn’t go back to table not at the state he was. So he took his cell and texted his drive and then Lance telling him that he was going home. With one last at Arthur he went out of the pub throw the back door, were his security team was already waiting for him.

When Arthur realize that merlin wasn’t joining them he wanted to go after him but the hand on his knee reminded him with whom he was her. With one last look at the back-door he turned to his friend and sister ready for whatever they would tell him.


End file.
